Sokka's Days
by TurboTony00
Summary: A collection of stories starring Sokka. From karma to craziness to adventurous quests, you'll go on a hilarious journey with that "meat and sarcasm guy". So, at Ch. 4, it's over, but don't worry! Check out Better World, the serious sequel! R
1. An unlucky event in Ba Sing Sa

This story takes place in many different time periods in the Avatar world

This story takes place in many different time periods in the Avatar world. This one takes place during the second part of season 2 (When the Gaang is in Ba Sing Sa). Enjoy!

Sokka walked down the street in lower Ba Sing Sa. He was holding a big sack of leechy nuts that Aang told him to get. Eh, what are you going to say? He's the Avatar. Sokka was just about to make the turn when he tripped on a large pebble.

He dangled his arms around repeatedly, screaming and hollering, until he inevitably dropped to the hard, cold floor.

"Ugh!" groaned Sokka. "Rasam, frasam, dunna, uh!"

Then, twelve leechy nuts dropped on his head. "Ah!" Then another eight dropped down. "Doi!" Then four, then five, and then one last one. "Uh…"

He got up, rubbing his sore head. He groaned and muttered under his breath.

"Man!" groaned Sokka. "JUST MY LUCKAAAAAA!"

A group of guinea-rabbits were moving him against his will as they scrambled after the fallen leechy nuts. They started to crawl up his pants, making him shriek.

"Woo, woo, laughs little laughs guys! Ha, ha!"

The guinea-rabbits crawled up his shirt, one popping up from his collar, licking his face with a small, pink tongue.

Sokka ran franticly around, hitting himself to get the little creatures out of him. He screamed and ran towards a fountain and into it. He screamed (gargling) in the water and flopped around like a Koi Fish. The little guinea-rabbits sprang out of his clothes squeaking.

Sokka still screamed for a few seconds after the creatures had sprung away. He panted, out of breath from all the screaming and running. He got out of the fountain, drenched to the bone. He looked around and noticed a group of little kids giggling at him. Sokka fixed himself up and walked upright, trying to keep from the indignity that came from being overpowered by small furry creatures.

He grabbed the bag that had only one or two leechy nuts still in them and walked of.

'Well,' thought Sokka. 'That was just very unlucky.'

He sighed out loud, popping the practically weightless bag over his shoulder.

After a little while, he walked into the brick house he lived in at the moment. Drenching wet, it was impossible for one of them not to notice. That was proven when Katara said,

"What happened to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Sokka said, dropping the light bag on the floor, making Momo scurry to it and eat the remainder of food left in it. Then he walked into his room, slamming the sliding door.

"What's up with him?" queried Toph.

Aang shrugged, Momo perking up his ears. "Who knows sometimes with Sokka. Wet, dry, crazed on cactus juice, it's all the same Sokka."

The kids shook their heads in agreement, Momo included.


	2. Surveillance

This chapter takes place in beginning season 3 (Before "The Day of Black Sun")

A/N: This chapter takes place in beginning season 3 (Before "The Day of Black Sun" but after "The Runaway").

Sokka hid in the bushes, watching two Fire Nation men through a pair of binoculars talk about who-knows-what. He was hoping to learn things about the Fire Nation by "studying" them. Toph, who was lying next to him, her legs crossed and a piece of hay gritted between her teeth, was very annoyed and tired of this "surveillance".

"Sokka, we've been at this for _hours_," complained Toph. "This whole thing has just been a waste. I mean, all they're saying is 'new meat in' this and 'great weather' that. Let's head back to camp and end this pointless parade."

"Oh, Toph," started Sokka, shaking his head smiling," poor, naïve, Toph. These men are the enemies. And we must stay closer to the enemies then to our own selves."

"That doesn't even make sense!" screamed Toph, unfolding her arms to spread them out.

"Shush, quiet, I think I hear something interestIIIING!"

A large man with a baldhead picked up Sokka by his collar with one, muscular arm. The man snarled at Sokka, making him laugh sheepishly.

"What are you doin' spyin' on these citizens?" asked the man angrily. "Huh?"

He looked at Toph. "And you. Is this guy botherin' ya?"

Toph stood up, fists clenched and blind eyes squinting in anger. She stomped on the ground in an Earthbending move pose and said, "Well, yeah, on a regular bases," before striking the ground with her foot making the giant man jump in the air by a huge pillar. Sokka landed on the ground with a thud, groaning. "But he's still my friend."

At the moment Sokka got up, the two men he was "studying" noticed the ruckus and yelled at them, "Hey!"

"Let's get outta her!" screamed Toph grabbing Sokka's arm.

They started running through the Fire Nation town, dodging over obstacles with Toph's Earthbending. The two were almost safe when two men carrying a huge box of smelly fish walked right in front of them.

"Aaaaah!" screamed the two in unison before Toph bended a huge pillar to propel him and her up in the air over the huge box, the men chasing them colliding into the box making it crash to the ground.

Landing on the ground, Toph formed a roving boulder to move her and Sokka around.

"Not that I'm ungrateful, Toph, but you just TOTALLY BLEW OUR COVER!" Sokka screamed on the boulder.

"Oh, would you shut your trap and stop whining?!" she hollered.

"Most likely not," said Sokka. Just then, the boulder stopped short, making Sokka scream, as he was propelled forward and slammed into a tree.

"Uh…"

"Sorry!"

He groaned as he got up. "Why did we stop?" Toph pointed to a group of rugged thugs riding on giant komodo-frogs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The Runaway," said the leader of the group that had a patched scar under his eye. "And one of her oddly dressed accomplices."

"Oddly dressed?"

"Look, fella, I don't think you know who you're dealing with!"

"Oh, I know exactly who I'm dealing with," the leader said. "A no good, scammin', loud mouth RUNT!"

"Hey! No one talks to my friend that way!" he protested, pulling out his black meteor sword.

Toph struck the ground, making a boulder hover above the air. The men gasped, and Toph remarked, "Like I said, you don't know who you're dealing with."

"L-let's get outta here," the leader ordered. With that, the man rode off cowardly away from the two kids. "But we'll be back!"

Sokka then kicked a pebble at the man's head, making him fall off his animal.

"I guess not!"

The two laughed, Toph punching Sokka in the arm playfully.

"Ow!" The two laughed again, and Toph said,

"Let's head back to the others." She pushed him forward and the two walked off.


	3. When OctoWorms Attack!

A/N: This chapter takes place after "The Two Firebending Masters", and stars Sokka and Aang.

Sokka walked beside his Airbending friend, Aang, hands behind his head.

"So, how you been lately, Aang?" asked Sokka as the two walked up the stone steps to a small hill under the Temple.

"Oh, you know, the same," said Aang. "Training hard, preparing to fight an _ARMY_, kissed Katara before I totally flew off into the sunset melodramatically…" The last part he said through clenched teeth and in a very low whisper.

"What was that last part?" asked Sokka, looking at Aang with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," he said quickly, blushing as he turned his head to his side.

When the two got to the hill, Aang sat on a rock and pulled out a bag of leechy nuts from his shirt. He put a hand full of nuts in his mouth and asked, mouth full of nuts:

"Wha' some?"

"Yeah…I don't think so, no," replied Sokka, plopping onto the grass, outstretched in a relaxing motion. "Ah…"he sighed. "This is good. This is real g-"

Then, all of a sudden, the ground rumbled under them, and dust spiraled around them as a loud BANG sound filled the area. A huge crumbling came at the same time as an ear-piercing screech. Three giant white worms popped out of the ground, drooling through yellow sharp teeth, 4 tentacles on each side waving angrily.

"I _totally_ blame you," said Sokka, turning toward the bald monk, eyes squinted.

"RUN!" screamed Aang, opening his staff and flying up in the air, Sokka dangling in his pale hand.

The worms spat at them with sizzling saliva and slithered around the large hill. Aang dropped on a cliff on the hill wall and jumped off it, an array of air blasting behind (making Sokka plop onto the ground, wolf tail undone), fire balls in each hand. He pumbled one at each, but it had barely an effect.

"Sokka!" started Aang, grabbing onto one of the hill's walls. "I need some backup!"

"You got it!" he said, throwing his boomerang at the worms. It just skimmed one of their necks and made them scream and crash the cliff with one powerful tentacle. "Wow!"

He crashed onto the ground with a thud and tried to shake himself off. "Grrr…"

"HOLD ON!" shouted Aang, as he ran with the speed of wind. He jumped up, staff in hand, and slammed the ground, creating a giant pillar that hit one square in the jaw (One down, two to go). A spew of slobber dropped from the air and aimed strait at Sokka.

"Ah, _come on!"_

SPLAT!

"Okay: _yuck_".

Aang called out at Sokka, "Come on, Sokka, how 'bout some help!"

Sokka muttered under his breath and pulled out his machete. "Aye, yaaaaaaaaaa!!"

He swung at the worms, his ears piercing with the screams of the creatures. He jumped up and swung in the air franticly, screaming like a maniac. When he landed on the ground, it turned out what he landed on was worm drool, and immediately slipped on it, shouting nervously. Then he toppled on the ground again, and sighed heavily.

Aang hopped on one of the creatures, slamming his staff on it's back, and then held onto it as he spun around it, creating a spiral of air. He jumped and swung one leg at it, slamming it to ground making the whole place rumble.

"Just one more, Sokka!" shouted Aang. Then, at least five more huge worms smashed through the ground, creating huge pebbles and boulders to swing from the ground.

"Oh, you just _had_ to say it, didn't you?" Sokka shouted from the slobber pile, holding his club in a battle position.

"They keep on coming!" shouted Aang. "We need to find a quicker way." Just then he got an epiphany. "Sokka, do you have some rope to tie to your boomerang?"

"Always do!" he shouted, holding a long piece of rope in the air heroically.

"Great! Now tie it to your boomerang and through it to that pillar up there."

Sokka did as he was told and when he was done, he gave his friend a toothy grin with his thumb up. Aang then Earthbended long ditches in the side of the wall, one on each side, and on top, of the pillar. He spiraled around a large fireball above him, making it bigger, and then blasting it at the wall. The fire filled up the ditches quickly, and he shouted at Sokka:

"STAND BACK!"

He smashed his feet on the ground and with a strong and strained Earthbending move, he pulled a large portion of the rock wall onto the ground and onto the worms, 8 tons of drool splattering them in a wave of disgusting slobber.

"Huh…" said Sokka shivering, and with wobbling legs collapsed to the ground on his knees. "Gee, Aang, thanks, you know I seriously wanted to be covered in worm drool today."

"Can you _ever_ be grateful, you know, _at all_?" asked Aang exasperatingly, trying to wipe the slobber off his clothes.

"Hum…no, I don't thinks so," said Sokka. Aang sighed and flew on his glider back into the temple. "Hey, _wait for me!_"

He ran after him, but slipped on the drool he was covered with. "Ah!" He landed on the ground with a thud, and then sighed.


	4. Kuno Khaos

A/N: This chapter takes place before "Nightmares and Daydreams", but after "The Runaway", and stars Sokka and later Aang

A/N: This chapter takes place before "Nightmares and Daydreams", but after "The Runaway", and stars Sokka and later Aang. (P.S., you'll want to read Ch. 2 before you read this, just to let you know.)

Sokka was walking down the street corner in the Fire Nation village of Kuno. He had told Katara he would get some Hippohare meat for dinner. How could he say "no" to meat, it's _meat_?

So, as Sokka walked into the meat shop, the people inside the place stared at him, got really quiet, and some gasped and some growled.

"Uh…he, he," said Sokka, nervously. He walked up to the front counter, and said, "Uh, excuse me, could I get some, uh, Hippohare meat? _A lot, _if it's not to much."

The man at the counter turned around to reveal a scarred face, hair shaven, and a patched scar under his eye. Sokka gulped, and the moment he spoke, Sokka knew who he was.

"YOU!" shouted the man. "The punk's oddly dressed _accomplice_!"

Who Sokka realized it was was the leader of the thugs who tried to attack Toph and him weeks ago.

"He, he, y-you," shivered Sokka. "You-uh-you look, uh, you look good. _Love_ the shaven head, it's really workin' for ya. He, he…"

"YOUR _PUNK GIRLFRIEND _CHEATED ME OUTTA EVERY PENNY I HAD, AND THEN ALMOST SLOTTERED ME WITH EARTHBENDIN', AND YOU WANT SOME _MEAT?!" _

"Well, uh, if you look at it that way," stuttered Sokka. "And, she's-she's not my girlfriend, _by-the-way_. He, he…"

"Kid, yer dead, ya know that?" the man said walking out from the counter, cracking his knuckles. Some other buff men got out of their seats and walked towards Sokka, who was laughing nervously, holding his sword, shakingly.

"B-bring it on, _punks,_" said Sokka, looking at them all through scared eyes. When one of them picked up a large glass mug and broke it with one hand, he screamed and ran out the door.

"_AAAAAAHHHHH!!"_ shouted the men as they stormed after him, the scared one in front.

"_Crud, crud, crud, crud, CRUD!!"_ shouted Sokka. "_How_ do I get myself _into___these messes?"

He made a sharp turn into a bazaar, and sliced a large bucket full of hermit-apples, which fell behind him and made some of them fall. A lot of them still followed after him. "MAN!"

He ran by a man with a beard, pushing a cabbage cart, and slipped on some water, accidentally slicing the wheels off, causing the cabbages to fall off and onto Sokka and the floor.

"AAAAAHHH!" screamed the man. "_MY CABBAGES!!"_

"Déjà vu," whispered Sokka under his breath, getting up from the ground, rubbing his head, the cabbage man crying hysterically. He started to run, but was stopped when a large hand grabbed him by his red collar and pulled him up.

"Kid, ha-ha, yer comin' wit' us," said the scarred man, who had pulled him up.

"He-he, yeah, you tell 'im, Lee, ha-ha," said a jittering, scrawny man with black hair and a ponytail, snot running from one of his nostrils.

"Shut Up, _Yuri!"_ shouted the scarred Lee. Another man came up, wearing a Fire Nation Guard uniform, and clapped handcuffs on Sokka's wrists and ankles.

"What the-!" shouted Sokka. "You're-you're _arresting me?!_"

"Yeah, _pretty much,_" said Lee. "Thanks, Poah, this little brat _really_ was startin' to _annoy_ me."

"Hey!" shouted Sokka, hopping up and down. "I am _not_ short! I'm 5'8'' for your information!"

"No, problem, _cousin_," said Poah, the Fire Nation Guard.

"Cousin, _is it!?"_ shouted Sokka, being dragged by Poah by his collar across the gravel. "_The law's against the citizens, I see!_ Dirty politics I say, _DIRTY POLITICS!!_" Poah strained on his collar, making Sokka choke and gasp for air. "I…demand…_a lawyer_," he added, before slipping out of consciousness.

Hours later, Sokka awoke in a horrible smelling metal prison cell. He looked around, grabbing his neck, head aching.

"Where-where am I?" he asked, turning his head to a blurred figure that came to clear to be an old man sitting cross legged, meditating.

"Kuno National Prison," said the man, not opening an eye, his red toga wrinkled incredibly.

"…Okay," Sokka tried to get up, but his chains made him fall to the cold, metal floor with a thud. "Uh…forgot about those."

The old man giggled slightly, opening his eyes, and jumped up with surprising ease and agility. He had an incredibly long white beard, and a single, long rusted chain holding him to the wall. He walked as far as he could (about 12 feet away) towards Sokka and talked to him.

"So", he said, "what are you hear for?" He put his fingertips together under his bearded chin.

"Well, my friend did some scams with help from me and my best friend, and this Lee guy apparently was one of the people who got scammed, and attacked me and my friend," he started, wiggling up from the floor. "Long story short, we won, and he isn't so happy about it and really thinks I'm oddly dressed. So he got his _guard cousin_ to lock me up."

"Ah, yes I see," said the man, who stepped back to sit down on the floor across from Sokka. "Revenge and all that. Now tell me, this 'best friend' of yours, did he get attacked?"

"Nope," said Sokka. "He wasn't with us. Her, that is my friend who scammed the people, and I were…studying, and we ran into Lee and his gang."

"Uh-hum," muttered the man, putting his hand through his beard, stroking it. "So, where is this 'best friend' now, and with that, also, where is the 'scamming friend'?"

In the campsite in the woods by the village, the rest of the Gaang wondered angrily where Sokka was.

"Where the heck _is he?!"_ shouted Toph, sitting on a rock pillar she had bended. "I mean, how _long_ does it take to buy some meat?"

"Not this long," said Aang, putting on his red headband, his black hair blowing in the wind. "I'm gonna go and check it out. See ya guys in a few." He walked out of camp, his sleeved shirt blowing as he walked.

"Be careful, Aang!" shouted Katara, her hands cuffed around her mouth so he could hear her.

"Calm down," assured Aang, Momo jumping on his shoulder. "I mean, what _crazy_ thing could he have done to get into some _dangerous place?_"

Sokka sat on the floor of the prison sell, still talking to the old man.

"Ah, so they're at your 'campsite', as I see," said the man. "Now, what do you think will happen now?"

"I dunno," said Sokka. "I'd guess, one of them will wonder where the heck I am and go find me."

"Huh," the man said, closing his eyes and his mouth, slowly breathing.

"'Huh', 'uh-hum', 'so', that's all you've said," said Sokka, pretty exasperated. "How is this helping me _at all_?!"

"Ah, my young friend, this be your problem, you see?" the old man told him.

"WHAT THE HOG MONKEYS DOES THAT MEAN?" shouted Sokka, jumping up only to flop down on the ground very painfully. "_Seriously!_"

"Boy, you must learn to calm down and think about your actions," explained the old man.

"You really don't know me, do you?" said Sokka, one eyebrow raised, stomach flat on the floor.

"I am serious," said the man, putting his hands together in emphasis. "Think about the scams, and how if you had thought, you could've not gotten into this mess. A prime example would be this," he pulled out of his crimson toga a small chunk of coal, "this piece of coal."

"You carry around a hunk of _coal_ in your toga?" asked Sokka quietly, surprised.

"Though it may seem nothing but a hunk of coal, it will, over time and with a little heat," he bended fire from his palm to the coal, making it crystallize and form a diamond, "become something better."

"Wow…" said Sokka, amazed. The old man handed the diamond chunk into Sokka's palm, and pushed his fingers to clamp around it.

"Sure, it may seem ruff at first, but over time and with help, it edges will be smoothed out," the man added, smiling.

"So, sir, what were you put in here for?" Sokka asked, felling the texture of the diamond.

"Oh, just a little incident about 50 years ago involving some…_scams_."

Sokka smiled slightly, nodding his head in disbelief and surprise. "They locked you up for _fifty years_ over _that?_"

"Well, that and _disturbing the piece_ and _grand-theft-komodo dragon_."

"Oh…" said Sokka, smiling nervously, tucking the diamond in his shirt pocket.

In town, Aang searched far and wide for Sokka, showing people a portrait of him and asking if "they've seen him". They all said no, all except one man by the docks who had a flame tattoo on his bare, muscular arm and was carrying a big barrel.

"Yeah, I've seen 'im," he had said. "He got Lee and his gang angry, so they got 'im arrested. The prison's up that hill, if ya wanna know."

"Thank ya, sir," Aang said, starting to run up to the hill where the prison was, Momo popping his head out of his shirt collar.

Sokka was sitting, chained feet crossed in a meditating motion, and thumb and index finger pushed together, while the other fingers were propelled in the air. He hummed along with the old man, both eyes closed.

"_Sokka?"_ a voice said to the right of them.

"What the-?" said Sokka, turning his head and opening his eyes to see Aang, who was looking through the window. "_Aang?_"

"Ah, so _this _is the 'best friend' who also helped with the scams," the old man said, coking his head to the right. "He is…_shorter_ than I expected."

"Okay, _one_: I'm 5'1'', 'kay, and _two:_ What are you _doing_ being in _jail?_" Aang said, to the old man and then Sokka.

"Oh, you know…" Sokka started. "…some guy Toph scammed with our help wants _revenge _and _locked me up_. Ya know, the usual."

"…Okay," said Aang, puzzled and sighing. "Anyway, I'm getting you outta here."

"_How?_" said Sokka, coking his head to the old man, to show that he couldn't bend around him.

"Don't worry, I got another plan," he whispered, lifting up the machete

"MY MACETE?" he shouted. "What are you doin' with my ma-"

"Calm down!" shouted Aang, beginning to saw at the window bars with great force. "I just grabbed it from your sleeping bag…just in case."

With one powerful slice, he chopped off one of the window bars. He began working on the next one.

"Hurry it up!" he whispered, looking around franticly. "The guards could be here any-"

"Shhh…" shushed the old man, beginning to meditate again. "Remember: _think and calm down_."

"Right…" said Sokka calmly, taking a big breath. "The coal to the diamond, the coal to the diamond, the coal to the diamond…" He sat down and meditated, repeating that over and over.

"…Odd, _really_ odd," Aang said, sawing at the second bar with great force, sparks _flying_.

Suddenly, the room boomed with a loud voice as Poah, the guard, shouted after seeing Aang at the window.

"What the flamios-_SOMEONE'S TRYIN' TA ESCAPE!"_ he exclaimed, pulling out his long, sharp club.

"Oh, _**CRUD!!**_" Sokka shouted, hopping up and away from the gate. All of a sudden, the old man hopped up, exhaling deeply, before he bended a huge and ferocious fire blast, completely melting the window wall.

"RUN, BOYS, _RUN!"_ he shouted, pointing at the non-existing wall.

"You've been here _50 years_ and you could've done that the _whole time?_" Sokka exclaimed, hopping to Aang.

"Where do _I _have to go?" the old man explained. "Now go!"

"Thank you!" he shouted as he hopped quickly away, along with Aang.

The guards began to storm after them, and all carrying huge weapons.

"Ya mind takin' off these chains?" shouted Sokka to Aang, hopping.

"SURE!" he answered, bending some water from a nearby puddle to slice Sokka's chains.

"Thanks!"

They continued to run, taking sharp turns to avoid them. Taking a left into a bazaar, Sokka grabbed two swords from a blacksmith's shop, keeping one, and handing the other one to Aang.

"It's hot!" shouted Aang following the sword toss to him.

"Yeah, that's because it's a fresh _sword!_" shouted Sokka back.

He sliced a barrel in half, causing hundreds of imported leechy nuts to fall to the floor, making most of the guards to fall to the ground with a thud. "Ha, ha, take that, _suckers_!" Just then, Lee joined the group of guards, holding a 4-foot sword, sharp enough to cut through metal. "Eep!"

Aang jumped on top of the sun blocker of a meat shop, then throw his sword at a dozen of boxes in front of the shop across from the meat shop: A FIRE CRACKER SHOP!

The sword smashed into the center with such force it exploded all of them, creating an explosion just powerful enough to knock out those in the direct shop, and singe the shops.

Aang leaped with airbending speed, and grabbed Sokka, spiraling a chunk of earth around them, then shot it up to propel them miles away.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_ shouted Sokka petrified, holding on to Aang.

They landed with a thud in a tree in their campsite, the loud explosion being herd from there.

"There you guys are!" shouted Katara, running to them in the tree.

"Ya get the meat?" asked Toph, jumping off her pillar to the tree.

The two groaned and passed out, exhausted.


End file.
